


A Mask of Lies

by TricksterInTheShadows



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterInTheShadows/pseuds/TricksterInTheShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki could change his form and face to concel whatever he wished, but he found a mask of lies much more effective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mask of Lies

Mask of Lies

Lies are defined as a false statement of an untruth but to Loki they were much, so much more.

To Loki lies were a device he could use as a wall between him and other, to remove or keep whenever he has need of it. They were a way of hiding his true emotions. They were an instrument to deceive unknowing victims. They were simple words that could conceal his true motives, either evil or pure. Lies were something he could weave with ease to hide the man he really was.

For Loki, lies were an unreadable mask he hid behind.

It was so simple to smoothly place a mask over his emotions and true self. It was so easy to shut out anyone and live his true feelings on the inside. It was incredibly surprising how he could shield truths from others and convince them so sleekly of fake motives and his false thoughts. It was shocking how no one could see passed his mask of lies.

Loki also used them to deceive for his own measn though, as well.

Loki would spin lies so confusing that no one could tell the difference between truth and trick. He used his words smoothly to create a web of untruths so fluidly that they became on perfect piece of mischief or mayhem. He was proud of his ability, glad that he was able to cause confusion and turn fiends upon friends. He had a power only few could master.  And after some time he forgot why he began to lie. He forgot how he used them to hide and to build a wall. To wear a mask.

So he continued to lie, forgetting how he started to. He forged tricks, forgetting how he used his words to hide his vulnerability. He lied to his family, forgetting how his mother was the one person he could be himself with. He took joy is the confusion he caused, forgetting it was his last resort.  He began to be God of lies and was proud of the title, forgetting it all began when he needed a mask to protect himself.

And Loki may not have realised it, but even as the God of Lies, Chaos, Fire and Mischief, he still used a carefully connected string of lies as a protective shield. As a mask.

_A mask of lies._


End file.
